User talk:Batman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Batman v.s. catwoman?" page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 18:59, July 9, 2012 Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice 19:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice 19:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice 19:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) To Whom It May Concern: By Whom It May Concern, I mean you Lexi. First off, I would like to say I know when you were lying. You didn’t respect me enough to tell me the truth. I don’t appreciate it. I don’t respect you. It’s downright impossible to have dated someone for three years and for him to have cheated on you with your best friend for two, and for you to have conveniently found this out the same instant you obsessed yourself over this random guy you met over the internet. Seriously, what are the odds of that? Damn near infinity I think. Everything I think I know about you is probably a lie. A damn lie. Oh and Caralynn? This I’m not so sure about, but she may be a damn lie too. You might be pretending to be her. And frankly, I don't care that you lied either. I was just being a nice person. I would have NEVER taken you as a dumb E-Husband or whatever you had in mind... I'd also like to thank you for teaching me never to skype a person I meet on chat. Secondly, you got a 24-hour ban from the wiki because you broke a rule. I, being a humble follower of the wiki do my part in enforcing the rules, because the wiki has plenty of problems without the likes of you creating fake accounts just so you can hang out in the chatroom and try to talk to a your obsessor. I don’t respect that. Your fake accounts got kicked without me being involved, as in, I didn’t have to tell them. For all I know, they could’ve tracked your IP. Thirdly, if you want to get anywhere in life, you have to be able to accept criticism and disciplinary action. Not everyone in life is as gracious as I am. Fourthly, I wasn’t making fun of you on the wiki. What I had said was that you were a newbie (new to the wiki) and that you were an article listing ban (which you were) and that you didn’t accept criticism well (and you don’t). It was after your second ban that I called attention to your sockpuppeting, since they already knew. Fifthly, you brought everything upon yourself. Including making me say these things to your face. You asked for it. If you wish to come back to creepypasta on your ORIGINAL account, you may. Nothing’s stopping you, unless your banned – not my fault. I remain a loyal servant to the wiki, Evra J. Vonstock SIS, Member P. S. Your cursing is really distasteful and your grammar can use some work. -- Evra the Lost 01:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC)